


The Mage General's Lesson

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: The summoner's strategy nearly failed during the last battle. Anna had requested Cecilia to assist him in devising a new one since Robin and Soren were unavailable. Things end up being a bit different than he expected.





	The Mage General's Lesson

During that last battle against Surtr's men, nearly all was lost. Even the strategy that I had spent hours coming up with nearly failed, resulting in many Heroes getting injured and causing the infirmary to get a little more crowded than usual. My stomach dropped, and I felt immense guilt. The injured were the rowdier Heroes, such as Bartre and Hinata, the former only letting out a hearty laugh and saying that's what battle is all about when I went to check on him.

I retreated to my room and sat at the desk, fiddling around with my tomes. A firm knock emerged from the door, and Anna appeared from the other side. She sat down with me at my desk to discuss the narrow victory.

"[Summoner], I'm not mad at you. We won, and nobody was killed, which is what matters.", she said, gloved fingers tapping against the desk to the rhythm of a horse galloping. "But, I think you need to get a refresher on your tactics."

I looked up at her. "A refresher? I don't think there's anyone who could predict a fleet of magically resistant Pegasus Knights ambushing us."

The commander giggled, her crimson eyes felt gentle as they gazed at me. Like always, I was comfortable around the Commander. "I'm sure some of the Heroes you've summoned can! That's why I asked that Mage General to help you out. Just be sure to give me a gold coin or two for my efforts!" , she giggled once more and left.

I snorted and leaned back in my chair. I had spent quite a lot of time with Cecilia, but we never really talked about tactics, per se. If anything, I was the one teaching her about my strategies whenever we did. Not the other way around. Only about an hour passed before the Mage General knocked at my door. Like everyone else, most of her armor was absent.

The rays of the setting sun poured through my windows and glass door, casting long shadows across my quarters and establishing a lazy mood. As she got settled, I brewed some sweet tea. Between sips of said tea, we discussed the general strategy and Heroes. She suggested I swap around the various powers I assigned to Heroes for different situations.

Sometimes, a power that makes one more resilient would fare better than one that makes you strike harder, therefore resulting in some Heroes becoming nigh invincible, especially when aided by supportive powers. It also never occurred to me that offensive abilities that covered large areas would occasionally trump ones that only had a single target. After all, I wasn't too familiar with them anyway.

For the next hour or so, we theorized various applications with the new ideas in mind. Maybe utilizing Heroes such as Zelgius and Lukas would make some battles far easier than deploying the likes of Nino or Arvis. She suggested that a healer isn't always necessary, most of the time, a strong offense was more effective. I remembered that Heroes who liked each other would fight harder if deployed together. Same thing with myself, Heroes attached to me also appeared to fight harder. It was in out mutual agreement for me to not only get closer to the Heroes, but to urge them to get to know each other.

I actually really enjoyed the time I spent with Cecilia. Whether it be discussing tactics, or just chatting about insignificant matters, I liked it. When the sun finally set and the night sky blanketed over Askr, I realized my feeling of dismay when it was time for her to leave. We said our farewells for the night and that was it. There was something about the way she looked at me, it was unlike the gazes of other Heroes. It was a combination of the gentle eyes Anna layed on me earlier and another thing which I just couldn't put my finger on. 

The next morning, I went about my usual routine. Contemplate life for a few minutes, use the bathroom, shower, and head down to the mess hall for breakfast. Donnel and Nephenee had predicted it would be hot today, and their prediction was correct. Hot enough to cancel any drills or outdoor training scheduled for today. The bright sun, combined with a cloudless sky, resulted in most Heroes crowding under trees or canopies that dotted the yard of Castle Askr.

Not wanting to deal with the heat, I went back to my quarters and then attempted to use magic to cool the area down. Although I specialized in Thunder magic, I used as little power as possible while casting Fimbulvetr to create a cooling, stagnant wind in my room. The end result was worth it. A knock came from my door. I went to answer and saw that it was Cecilia once again.

"Oh, hello [Summ]- Oh! What's that refreshing breeze?", she became visibly more comfortable when I opened the door.

"I just, er, used some magic to cool my quarters down. Why don't you come on in? I don't want to to suffer from this heat."

"Why, thank you! I was going to ask if I could enter from the beginning, I wanted to spend some time with you, [Summoner]. It gets awfully dull around here on free days."

She entered, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Despite the inferno outside, she sported her usual unarmored outfit. Wearing slightly less probably wouldn't help, anyway. I thought about tea, but it just wasn't worth drinking a hot beverage, even in a cool room. We stayed here to escape the heat. I poured two glasses of fruit juice and using Fimbulvetr again, dropping some ice cubes in them. The mage found the ice a bit odd, as it was usually very uncommon for people to have iced drinks back home. But on days that were hot as hell, it was definitely worth using up a portion of my tome for this. I returned to the mage waiting for me by the unlit fireplace.

All throughout our chat, the General had subtly moved her chair closer to mine. I hadn't noticed, I was too busy having fun chatting. Something about the way she spoke to me made me feel as if I was mesmerized. It was especially effective when combined with that look that she gave me yesterday. For a moment, I decided to gaze out at the sunny hills of Askr before realizing her arm was now wrapped around my shoulders. My face might have just turned a light shade of red, while the butterflies in my stomach ran wild. I was shocked, Cecilia had been close to me, but not in this way. Her face sported that same look, eyes fixated on me and a sweet smile. My mind was in a battle between letting things play out or returning the side hug. I decided on the former, and next thing you know, her other hand found it's way to my chest, passionately caressing it through my shirt. In further shock, I spoke.

"Er, Mage Gener- no, C-Cecilia, what are you doing?", I stuttered as my hands curled around the end of the chair's arms. Hopefully she understood that I didn't _dislike_ what she was doing.

"Now, now, [Summoner]. I'm just joyed that we finally have some time to be alone, a low chance of anyone interfering." 

I felt more confusion rather than shock. I only caught one last glimpse of her face before it darted towards me and we locked lips. I closed my eyes and snaked my arms around her instinctively, savoring the taste of the fruit juice from her mouth. It lasted till we were breathless, and we stopped too look at each other for a moment. As if it were taboo to not kiss each other, we did it again, with the same passion as before. In the midst of our tongues battling and trying to over take one another, we stood, and I was guided to the bed. There was just something about Cecilia herself. She had that air of a full grown woman, despite just being in her twenties.

At the foot of the bed, she sat back down. Her hands were previously occupied, one on the back of my head and the other playing with her breast. Once they became unoccupied, they slid down to her hips and off came her silken panties. They were tossed aside and she spread her legs slightly right before taking off her tunic. The naked Cecilia finally made me realize what that look from earlier was. _Inviting._

I undressed myself. I noticed her eyeing the tent that had formed on my crotch. She bit her lip once my cock was out, but stopped me right before I slid it in. Instead, the mage leaned up and pulled my head towards her nethers. I wasted no time kneeling down and get to tasting her nectar and slit. There was a small tuft of jade colored hair just above it. She seemed to really enjoy my tongue poking and probing at her warm, slippery opening, just like I took pleasure in lapping up her juices. Both of her hands pressed on the back of my head alongside her legs wrapping around my upper back, trying to get more. To assess that issue, I slightly inserted a finger. This elicited an invigorating yelp from the General, spurring me on to do more.

I was ecstatic to thrust my longing cock into her sopping, tight cunt. I grinded it along the slit for a second before shoving it in. This was met by her own surprise.

"[Summoner], I say take it slo- aaaah!", her request was cut off by a lustful yelp.

Right now, I wasn't taking orders. In this world, I was the "General". Her dangling legs began to lock me in once the pace started picking up. I gripped her hips for support, while she grabbed my wrists. It was hard to not take delight in each of her moans, but part of that was cut off from me due to just how good her pussy felt. It was unimaginably tight, it's walls pressing against every little vein or detail on my dick. The warmth from inside her was a nice contrast to the cool room.

Her hair was splayed all over the bed, eyes closed and mouth open. My thrusts remained at a steady pace, the squelching sounds barely audible over her moans and my grunts. I leaned over a little, grabbing her breasts and sucking on, pinching and rolling her nipples around in my fingers. This caused my partner to grip the sheets and whimper. After I had my fill of the General's soft mounds, I gave my full attention on the thrusting. I did all I could to fuck her silly. My groans grew louder as my climax came. The excitement that built up inside me caused me to be louder than usual.

"Ugh-- Cecilia, I'm gonna--!!", I barked, only to be cut off.

"Y-yes! I--oh! Give it to--ah! Now!!", she demanded, face full of bliss.

Her legs tightened even harder around my sweaty waist, and as I gripped her equally sweaty sides, I blasted my load into her. Her back arched, forming a near perfect half-circle and moaned at the top of her lungs. Juices from her stuffed pussy shot out like one holding a thumb over a hose nozzle. Panting, I looked upwards, noticing the open door and a flash of color moving past it. Cecilia didn't notice, she lazily stayed put while slowly massaging her breasts.

What could that have been?

_Was someone watching us?_

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think the person watching at the end was?
> 
> I'll take some suggestions. Maybe they'll blackmail the summoner into receiving the same treatment as Cecilia.


End file.
